Never Good Enough
by beachessushiandsmallanimals
Summary: Blaine's father always likes to compare him to Cooper. What happens when Blaine has had enough and stands up for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Never good enough.**

**A/N: This has been my first ever story. I've never written one before, so it would be great if you could check it out and maybe review and tell me what you think :) **

It was Friday night, the only night Kurt and Blaine couldn't spend together. Kurt would attend his annual family dinner with Burt, Carole and Finn. While Blaine sat down to dinner with his mother and father. Cooper never attended these family dinners and that pissed Blaine right off.

It isn't easy for Blaine, these family dinners always consisted of his father complaining about how Blaine is nothing like Cooper and how he is letting the Anderson name go to shame.

Blaine sat down, quietly eating his food as his father bad mouthed him once again, when suddenly, Blaine snapped.

"He isn't that freakin perfect, dad" Blaine yelled, dropping his fork on his plate.  
Both Blaine's mother and father were shocked. Blaine has never spoken to his father that way.  
"Excuse me?" Blaine's father asked.  
Blaine was fuming with anger. He hated the way his father treated him. Always being compared to Cooper, Blaine could never do anything right in his father's eyes. Everything he did was never good enough. Blaine had finally had enough.  
"Cooper, he isn't as perfect as you make him out to be. He doesn't even show up to these stupid family dinners"  
"Blaine Theodore Anderson, you watched your mouth" Blaine's mother shouted at him.  
"No mum, this isn't fair. I'm sick and tired of him." Blaine pointed towards his father, as he left the table and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Kurt called Blaine multiply times, no answer. Every Friday after dinner, Kurt would call and see how it went. Kurt knew Blaine's family dinners never went well. But Blaine not picking up was a bad sign. Kurt began to get worried.

Racing out the driveway and towards the Andersons house, horrible images flooded Kurt's mind. He couldn't help but think horrible things had happened. What if Mr Anderson hurt Blaine, Kurt knew Blaine's father hasn't hit him since he was a young boy, but what if.  
Kurt finally arrived at Blaine's and ran to the front door.

Mr's Anderson opened the door, she had red puffy eyes and looked like she had been crying.  
"Uh, Hi Mr's Anderson, I was just wondering if I could see Blaine?"  
Mr's Anderson started to tear up, Kurt was very confused.  
"H-he isn't here"  
Kurt's face dropped. "What do you mean, he isn't here?"  
"He is gone." Mr's Anderson stared crying again.  
A lump formed in Kurt's throat. Gone, what does she mean gone.  
Before Kurt could even ask what she meant, Mr Anderson appeared from behind her.  
"That little worthless shit doesn't live under my roof anymore, so get out of here" Mr Anderson screamed with such hate, slamming the door in Kurt's face.

Gone? Worthless shit? What in the world had happened? Kurt was extremely worried. He had no clue where to find Blaine.

Kurt got back into his car, tears running down his face. Why didn't Blaine call? Why wouldn't he pick up his phone? God, where on earth was Blaine. Kurt sat in the Anderson driveway sobbing. His boyfriend, his wonderful Blaine was homeless and missing.

* * *

Blaine sat, cradling all his belongings he could grab in the one back pack. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, It wasn't supposed to get so out of hand. All Blaine wanted was some respect. Instead, he got belt up the side of the head and thrown out the house. Everything Blaine loved was gone. Well, not everything. Blaine reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. "Shit" Blaine's phone must have fallen out during the fight between him and his father. Blaine knew Kurt would be calling soon, if not already called. He knew if he didn't pick up Kurt would be in a worry, so he got up off the floor and headed towards the Hummel-Hudson's.

* * *

Kurt drove back home, tears running down his face. Kurt needed to get back home so he can tell his dad what has happened. In this moment, Kurt really needs his daddy.

**Thanks for reading! Do you think I should continue? Or was it really that bad that I should just give up. Let me know :D **


	2. Chapter 2

To Blaine's luck, it started to rain. Drenched and miles to walk, this has have to be the worst day of Blaine's life.

* * *

Speeding home on wet roads isn't the smartest thing Kurt has done, but right now he really didn't care. He needed to get home, he needed to tell his dad.

Kurt arrived at home, shutting off the engine and running to the house.  
"Dad! Dad! Daddy" Kurt hollered. Slamming the front door. Burt and Carole both jumped, running out of the lounge room and to Kurt's aid.  
"Kurt" Burt had such worry in his voice. Why was Kurt crying? Is he hurt?  
Kurt ran into his father's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you hurt? Burt's voice rose. It's been so long since Burt has seen Kurt so broken. The last time Kurt had cried like this was the night his mother died.

* * *

The memory is all too fresh for Burt. It's been 8 years, but Burt remembers like it was yesterday.  
Kurt was 8, it was a Saturday, Elizabeth, Kurt's mother promised to take Kurt out for dinner after work. It was getting late. Kurt and Burt sat in the lounge room, all dressed and ready, waiting for Elizabeth. There was a knock at the door, Kurt excitedly ran for the door. "Mummy" Kurt squealed happily, swinging open the door. Unfortunately it wasn't his mother. Two police man stood at the door.  
" Hey little guy" the smaller of the two said, "is your father home."

Burt remembered sitting at the table, listening to those dreadful words.  
_"I'm sorry to have to inform you Mr Hummel, but your wife has passed away."_  
Burt sat in shock, words going in one ear and out the other. _Car accident_, _It happened so quickly, She didn't suffer_. He couldn't process anything, all he knew was Kurt's mother was gone. Poor, defenceless Kurt was motherless.  
Telling Kurt was one of the hardest thing's Burt has ever done. Burt held Kurt, afraid if he let go he would lose him too.

* * *

Since that night, Kurt has been so strong. Burt can't remember seeing Kurt cry this hard. Burt held onto Kurt tightly, whatever was upsetting Kurt wasn't good.  
"Kurt, sweetie" Carole soothed. "What's wrong?"  
"B-b-blaine" Kurt whimpered.  
Burt locked into protective father mode.  
"What about Blaine?" If Blaine was the one who upset Kurt this much, he'll kill him.  
Kurt through whimpers tried to explain.  
"B-blaine" tears kept running down his face. "His gone, he could be h-hurt. Dad, we have to find him."  
Burt was so lost, what was Kurt talking about.  
"What do you mean kiddo?"  
Kurt took a deep breath, trying to get it all out at once.  
"Blaine-is-lost-homeless-maybe-hurt-we-have-to-find-him!"  
Burt couldn't understand what Kurt was blabbing about, all he caught was Blaine, homeless, hurt. He knew something was very wrong.

* * *

Carole called Finn down the stairs, while Burt grabbed his keys and jacket. They would look for Blaine all night if they had to. Blaine meant the world to Kurt and Burt couldn't stand seeing his little boy like this.

Kurt swang open the front door and standing there was a dripping, very wet boy.

"Blaine" Kurt exhaled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't very happy with this chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy it tho :) **

Leaping forward and into his boyfriends arms. "Blaine" Kurt cooed into his ear.  
Blaine held Kurt tightly, lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Kurt didn't even care Blaine was soaking and that now his outfit was ruined, all he cared about is Blaine was here and safe.  
Kurt realised where he was when a throat was cleared, spinning around to see three faces staring at them.  
"Blaine, come inside" Burt said, while Carole ordered Finn to get Blaine a spare change of clothes.  
Kurt clasped Blaine's hand, leading him into the lounge room.

* * *

"Thank's Finn" Blaine said politely, reaching out to grab a pair of Finns overly large sweat pants and t-shirt.  
Finn stood shifting his feet awkwardly "Uh, dude they might be a bit big. But it's either that or some really uncomfy thing Kurt owns."  
Blaine just smiled. "It's fine Finn, thanks again."  
With that, the larger boy took off up the stairs. Leaving Kurt, Blaine and Burt sitting on the couch.

Burt knew he had to say something, but he honestly had no idea what to say. Blaine looked so little, his ungelled hair and wringing wet clothes made him look a lot smaller and younger then he actually was. It broke Burt's heart to know this poor boy was just kicked out of home. How could someone do that their own child, just throw them out on the streets like that.  
"Blaine" Burt began " You should get out of them wet clothes, Carole and I will set up the couch."  
Blaine looked befuddled. Was Burt saying he could stay the night? Blaine was lost for words, he was so worried he would have to spend the night on the streets.  
"Thank you, Mr Hummel" Blaine replied.  
"Call me Burt"  
"Thanks, Burt." Blaine had the biggest smile on his face. His boyfriend's father, the man he loves father, actually accepts him. For once in Blaine's life he doesn't feel so crappy.  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the stairs.  
"Come on, baby." He whispered in his ear." Let's get you showed and out of these awful clothes.

* * *

Kurt laid patiently on his bed, waiting for Blaine to finish his shower. Hearing the water shut off, Kurt sat up in a cross legged position.  
"Hurry up Blaine, you're taking forever."

The bathroom door opened, Kurt began to giggle.  
Blaine rolled his eyes and started whining.  
"Shut up Kurt, I know I look stupid"  
"Kurt!"  
"Seriously Kurt, stop"  
Kurt just kept laughing.

Blaine looked utterly ridiculous. Finns way too large clothes hung off him. It looked like he had cut a neck hole in a tent.  
Blaine pouted and fell on the bed.  
"Oh, come on Blaine." Kurt toed him "I think you look cute"  
"No" Blaine mumbled.  
Kurt crawled up the bed, placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.  
"Blaine" Kurt whispered in his ear as he went to nibble on the lob.  
A soft and quiet moan escaped Blaine's lips. Kurt sounded so sexy when he said his name like that; it sent shivers down Blaine's spine.  
"You like it when I do that, don't you baby."  
Kurt began to place kisses down Blaine's throat, moving back up to suck on his collar bone.  
"Ungh, shit Kurt," Blaine moaned.  
Kurt giggled. Placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.  
Blaine looked Kurt in his beautiful eyes." You do know you are unbelievably sexy, and are making it real hard for me to resist you."  
Kurt smiled and bit his bottom lip.  
"Well, give in" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and led them down to press against his ass.

Blaine hormones were going through the roof. He desperately wanted Kurt; Unfortunately Kurt's father was down the stairs. Burt, the man who actually accepted and probably trusts him is less than a few meters away.  
"Kurt", Blaine said breathlessly, "we can't"  
Kurt was not going to take no for an answer, "Blaine. I really want you right now" Kurt started to grind his crotch against Blaine's.  
Kurt's name slipped from Blaine's throat, just as Carole called up the stairs.

"Blaine, your bed is ready"

Both boys let out a low groan.

* * *

**A/N: How are you liking the story so far? Let me know what you think :D ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Blaine, a few more minutes" Kurt was pleading. He tried grabbing at any part of Blaine he could.  
Blaine leant down near the bed, fingers linked with Kurt's.  
"Kurt, I'll see you in the morning. I'm just down stairs, I'm not going anywhere".  
Somehow Kurt didn't seem convinced. He didn't know why he felt like this, but he just wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine's heat radiating off him. He needed to feel his arms locked around his waist.

A pout formed on Kurt's lips. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him, he hated his dad's stupid rules. Why couldn't his boyfriend sleep in his room? Why did Blaine have to sleep on the stupid couch?  
With a sigh, Blaine leant in to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.  
"Goodnight Kurt, I'll see you in the morning"  
"Goodnight Blaine" A smile formed on Kurt's face. God he loved that boy with all his heart. How had he gotten so lucky?

* * *

Blaine quietly walked down the stairs. Carole was at the bottom and politely greeted him.  
"Hi, sweetie. Couch is all made; you got some spare blankets in the cupboard if you get cold, but you shouldn't need them. Now I'll leave you to get some sleep, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know. Okay darling?"

Blaine was so touched by the sweet women standing in front of him. He honestly had never met anyone sweeter than the Hudson-Hummel's. Kurt was this amazing boy he had fallen head over heels for and his family were just the best. Blaine didn't really know Burt all that well, but he knew he was a wonderful father; Blaine respected Burt, and even though it scared the shit out of him, Blaine was really looking forward to getting to know Kurt's dad.

* * *

Kurt laid awake, unable to fall asleep. He slept alone every other night, but tonight was different. The boy he adored was right down the stairs. Kurt couldn't get his brain to shut up; all he wanted was to fall asleep so the morning would come sooner. He just wanted to be next to Blaine once again.

Unfortunately Blaine was having the same problem. He missed Kurt, he missed his touch. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the pillow, it smelt just like Kurt. Giving out a small sigh, Blaine tried to imagine Kurt's lips on his. Phantom lips travelled down his neck sucking on his pulse point. A soft moan formed in Blaine's throat. Opening his eyes slightly, Blaine remembered where he was. He had to stop his mind from imaging Kurt; he couldn't get hard on the Hudson-Hummel's couch.

* * *

By three o'clock Kurt had had enough, his boyfriend was down stairs, everyone else was asleep. He could sneak down there without anyone noticing, right? The thrill of doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to kind of excited him. Grabbing his phone and slipping on his slippers, he began to tip toe down the stairs.

Blaine was fast asleep, cuddling up with the pillow. He looked so adorable; it reminded Kurt of a small child. Kurt really did love that boy, everything about Blaine was perfect. From his adorable smile, to the way he walked or even the way he said Kurt's name. With a smile, Kurt headed back to his room; he couldn't wake someone who looked so peaceful. He knew Blaine was safe and that was all Kurt needed to shut his brain off and finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ****please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of coffee drifted through the lounge room. Blaine yawned and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to work out where he was. Oh right, the Hudson-Hummel's. Sitting up and stretching on the spot, Blaine headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Blaine," Carole cheerfully greeted, grabbing him a cup and filling it with coffee. "How did you sleep, sweetie?

"Really good, thanks." Blaine said through a half yawn, politely taking the cup.

"Everyone is still asleep, but you are more than welcome to go back in the lounge room and watch some TV until breakfast is ready."

* * *

Blaine sat down, flicking through the channels until he found something decent to watch. God, Blaine was bored. Blaine wondered when Kurt would get up. Maybe he should go upstairs and wake him. Blaine considered waking Kurt for a few minutes before he actually attempted to get up. As Blaine stood, Burt entered the room.

"Morning, Blaine."

"Good morning, Mr Hum..Burt" Blaine quickly corrected himself.

Burt let out a soft chuckle. Burt thought Blaine was actually a really good kid. He needed to know him a bit better before he completely made up his mind though, so he decided this was the best time to get to know Blaine. Small talk seemed like the right way to go.

"So, how's school going?"

"Pretty, good" Blaine seemed a bit nervous. He really did want to get to know Burt, but it just frightened him a bit. What if he said something dumb, or said the wrong thing. Would Burt dislike him and stop him from seeing his son?

Blaine was hesitant to say anything else, but he did.

"Uhm, how's things at the shop?"

And to Blaine's luck, that was just the right thing for him to ask. Burt started to talked about how things were going at the shop and then Blaine started to tell Burt about how him and his father worked on a car, but the only reason his father spent any time with him was maybe if he got his hands dirty, he would be a little more like Cooper. This broke Burt's heart. He knew just how Blaine felt. Burt had an older brother, an older brother who sounded just like Cooper. Kurt's Uncle Robert was always the number one child. He was first born and was perfect in his parents eyes. Burt always felt a little left out growing up. That was until he went to high school and got onto the football team.

Blaine and Burt continued talking; they actually got on really well. Blaine felt comfortable around Burt, he felt like Burt actually understood him. As Blaine was telling a story about one of the Anderson Christmases, Kurt walked into the room.

" Good morning dad" Kurt said as he sat next to Blaine "and good morning Blaine." placing a kiss on his boyfriends cheek.  
Blaine smiled at Kurt and then turned back to Burt.  
"And then Cooper got a bike, the bike I asked for! I didn't even get a bike let alone the one I wanted.

"Uh, what you guys talking about" Kurt was really confused. He wasn't sure what was happening. When did his father and Blaine talk? And why were they talking about bikes?

"Breakfast is ready" Carole called from the kitchen.

* * *

As Blaine entered the kitchen, hand in hand with Kurt, Finn came running down the stairs. The table was filled with a lot of really yumming looking food.

There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and fresh fruit. Was breakfast at the Hummel-Hudson's always like this?  
Finn stacked his plate full, while Kurt gave his best bitch glare.

"God, Finn you are such a pig" mouth filled with food, Finn gave a smile.  
Kurt was huffing and rolling his eyes. Blaine thought it was adorable.

"So, what are you boys going to do today"? Carole asked, breaking the awkward silence that suddenly had filled the kitchen.

Finn dropped half the food out of his mouth as he said, "I'm going over Puck's place, we're probably going to play video games or something."

"That's nice, dear" Carole turned to Kurt," what about you and Blaine?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine. He honestly didn't know how they were going to spend their Saturday.  
Blaine unexpectedly spoke "Well I don't know about Kurt, but I was going to head over to the bank".

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Blaine.

"Why are you going to the bank?" Kurt asked.

Blaine answered like it was obvious. "To get the money out, before my dad closes my account. Hotel's aren't cheap, Kurt" Blaine was smiling as he patted his boyfriend on the knee.

"Hotel?" Kurt had no idea what his boyfriend was going on about.

"Yes, Kurt. I can't sleep on the streets."

"You weren't going to be" Burt interrupted. "Kid, did you really think I'd let you sleep on the streets or in some crummy hotel?"

" I…well..." Blaine honestly didn't know what to say.

"Blaine" Burt said sternly"You are going to stay here as long as you need, you got that?"

"I..I.." Lost for words, Blaine rose from the table and without hesitation hugged Burt. "Thank you so much, I..I..just thank you"

Blaine sat back down and turned to Kurt.

"Your family is the best."

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely overwhelmed by the amount of story alerts and favourites I have gotten for this story. It really does mean a lot to me, so thank you all very much :D **** I'm trying to update regularly, but with reviews they make me update sooner. So don't forget to review :) **  



	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't even know if anyone is reading this any more, but I am sorry for the delay in the update. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

Everyone had started to leave the table. Finn got up and rushed back to his room, Burt had headed back into the lounge room while Carole and Kurt were left to clean up all the plates.

"Here, let me help you" Blaine offered.

Carole shooed him away.

"Don't be silly dear; Kurt and I have got this"

"Babe, why don't you just go watch some TV with dad."

Blaine felt awful leaving Carole and Kurt to clean up everything, after all they had just said he could stay with them. The Hummel-Hudson's had just taken on caring for him and he was just going to leave poor Carole and Kurt clean up.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

With a huff Kurt ordered Blaine into the lounge room.

" As much as I love you, you're just going to get in the way, now go" Kurt playfully flicked Blaine with the tea towel.

* * *

Blaine really did love Kurt, he couldn't imagine his life without him, before Kurt had come along Blaine had been a sad, very lonely shell of a boy. He spent his days locked away in his room, reading or watching movies. He didn't have very many friends; since no one wanted to be friends with the loser gay kid. Before Blaine transferred to William McKinley (where Kurt and Blaine had met sophomore year) Blaine had attended a school where he was very badly bullied. Every day Blaine went through hell, he couldn't walk down the halls in peace; he always had to be on the lookout. Unfortunately, one day Blaine had gone down the wrong corridor at the wrong time, which had led to him getting 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a bruised eye socket. Finally Blaine's parents did their job and took Blaine out of that dreadful school. Blaine had begged his parents to let him go to Dalton Academy an all-boys school, which he had read online had a no bully policy. His father wouldn't have that though, as Mr Anderson said he wouldn't have his_ 'faggoty son, getting up to god knows what.'_ So Blaine was sent to another public school. Blaine was very upset with this decision; he knew it was just going to be like his old school. But unbeknown to Blaine, in that very school was where he was going to meet the love of his life.

* * *

With a sigh Blaine sat down on the couch.

"What's up kiddo? You look troubled"

Blaine looked over at Burt, he wanted to tell him what was on his mind, he wanted to thank Burt all over again. He had spent the whole breakfast telling Burt how grateful he was. Which Burt had then told Blaine to stop thanking him and just finish his food.

"Oh nothing, just a little tired."

Burt just nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

Leaning his head back and shutting his eyes, Blaine began to drift off.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kurt and Carole cleaned up just as they always did. Kurt would dry and Carole would wash.

Carole broke the silence.

"He's a very sweet kid; I can see why you like him so much."

Kurt blushed slightly, he had the biggest smile on his face

"Yeah, he is real special."

Carole and Kurt continued talking about how wonderful Blaine was, as Burt walked into the room. Burt could see in his son's eyes just how much Blaine meant to him, just by simply talking about his boyfriend his face would light up like a Christmas tree.

"Sorry to interrupt this little chat, but we have to talk."

* * *

So it was decided, Blaine was going to get his own room. The little crappy room up the stairs at the end of the hall, which was kind of set up like an office was going to be transformed into Blaine's new bedroom. This made Kurt very happy; his boyfriend, who he loved so much, was actually going to be allowed to live with him. They would be together all the time. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine, but as Burt and Carole had agreed, for now it would stay a secret.

Blaine's birthday was coming up soon, and they thought the best present was to get Blaine off the couch and into his own room, which he could call his own.

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, anyways. Let me know! :D**


End file.
